Under Red Moonligth
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Depois de uma briga tudo pode ocorrer. São coisas divertidas ?... E mortais...


**Domo minna-san! Hehe. Sim, eu de novo. Acho que vocês já devem ter notado o quanto eu gosto de escrever né? Vamos testar meu talento com fics originais.**

**Presente as minhas amigonas Bulma-chan e The-chan.**

**Sinopse: Depois de uma briga tudo pode ocorrer. São coisas divertidas... e mortais...**

**_Under Red Moonlight.._**

"_Ela se chamava Selene "Senhora da Lua". As pessoas costumavam dizer a ela: "Você será dona de futuras noites". Dentre elas, sua própria mãe... Ou melhor, o motivo de sua fúria... E de seu assassinato inevitável. Não. Aquilo não foi assassinato. Aquilo foi **suicídio**. Querem saber o motivo? Pois bem... Irei contar-lhes." _

Antes de tudo, vou me apresentar. Chamo-me Maho. Tenho doze anos... Era a melhor amiga de Selene. E pensar que ela tinha apenas dez anos quando tudo ocorreu. Todos nós, colegas de sala e amigos dela, sofremos. Até os professores do Colégio Hokuei, onde ela estudava, choraram. Ah, não posso me esquecer de dizer. Estudo na Cidade Acadêmica de Mahora, um colégio feminino. Moro na casa ao lado da qual Selene morou.

"_Era tarde da noite. Ela estava em sua costumeira aula de canto. Assim que chegou a casa começaram as discussões._

_- Selene. Preciso pedir-lhe um favor. – Começou Lílian, mãe dela._

_- Peça. – A garota respondeu, serenamente._

_- Sei que será chato para você, mas depois que sei pai morreu está sendo difícil pagar todas as contas e tudo mais, então preciso que você... – Lílian suspirou. Sabia que sua filha não iria ficar nada satisfeita com aquilo. – Pare um pouco com as suas aulas de canto. Você canta muito bem, Selene, e sei que, você será dona de futuras noites. É só por um tempo, entenda filha._

_- Por qual motivo EU tenho que desistir do que faço? – Disse Selene, tentando manter a calma, mas desistindo assim que disse isso, quase berrando. – Por quê? Diz-me? Por que VOCÊ não desiste do que faz? Por que não muda de emprego para um melhor?_

_- SELENE, SE AS COISAS FOSSEM TÃO FÁCEIS ASSIM EU NÃO ESTARIA TENDO QUE TE AGUENTAR SABIA? – Lílian havia perdido toda a paciência que lhe restava. – SUBA AGORA MESMO PARA SEU QUARTO E NÃO SAIA DE LÁ!_

_O que era impossível de Lílian saber, era que Selene havia passado na cozinha, antes de ir para seu quarto, e pego **algo**. Depois ela fora e arrumara uma pequena malinha, com roupas e outras coisas mais, que eram "importantes" para ela, como seu diário e o que pegara na cozinha. Antes de pular a janela, para fugir de casa, a garota registrou tudo o que houve em seu diário._

_Selene pulou a janela e saiu correndo. Já havia se afastado o suficiente de sua casa. Entrou em um beco, não muito iluminado e sentou-se lá."_

**Na casa de Selene**

"_Lílian foi até o quarto de Selene, pedir desculpas, e notou que ela não estava lá. Nem se preocupou tanto, ela já havia fugido de casa antes, e sempre voltava ao amanhecer, por fome._

_No outro dia, de manhã, tinha algo errado. Selene não tinha voltado ainda. Lílian saiu procurando-a. Chegou até um beco, bastante escuro, embora o sol já estivesse alto. Algo a fez entrar naquele lugar. Não sabia por qual motivo, mas pressentia que Selene estava ali._

_Ainda assustada, Lílian se aproximou de alguém, logo pode ver ser rosto. Era Selene. Mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Sua filha tinha um olhar alegre, um olhar que alegrava as pessoas. Mas agora... O olhar dela estava sombrio... Era quase **inumano**. Tinha algo que a assustava._

_Mesmo com medo, Lílian correu para abraçar sua filha. Ela pareceu não saber ao certo o que houve, mas poder sentir. Sentir uma faca atravessando seu peito. Selene a odiava tanto assim? A odiava a ponto de matá-la, sendo sua própria mãe?_

_Selene se sentiu um pouco tonta, devido ao cheiro forte de sangue, mas continuou o que havia planejado. Retirou a faca do corpo da mãe e cortou-a. Cortou sua própria cabeça. Antes, registrou em seu diário o que ia fazer. E o fez."_

História contada por Maho Uragushi¹, baseada no diário de Selene Matsumoto². Confirmada pelo Grupo de Investigação do Exército. – 1912, Vila dos Anjos de Santa Madalena³, Portugal.

**Oiii... O que acharam? É minha primeira tentativa, então peguem leve, tá?**

**Explicações básicas:**

**Eu que inventei esse nome, beleza? Gosto? Quer usar? Pede ¬¬. É difícil?**

**Não sei onde vi esse nome, provavelmente foi na Liberdade, mais beleza. Só sei que quis coloca-lo, problema?**

**Não esse lugar não existe. Eu inventei.**

**É só. 'Té a próxima, minna!**


End file.
